


Прятки и их последствия

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Про игру в прятки и некоторые открытия в себе.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19





	1. Прятки

**Author's Note:**

> Шкаф вот такой: https://i.ibb.co/k4wmdBg/pixta-20160737-M.jpg 
> 
> Мини и драббл, тесно связанные между собой.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Преслэш.

— Ты здесь.

Кенма не стал реагировать на очевидное. Но сунувшийся в шкаф Куро не ушёл, как ожидалось, а, наоборот, весьма резво полез внутрь. 

— Куро! 

— Подвинься, — тот бесцеремонно подпихнул его в бок. — Чёрт, я не успеваю, сейчас уже искать начнут.

«Ну и сам виноват», — хотел ответить Кенма, но вместо этого действительно подвинулся, только недовольно зашипел, когда Куро чуть не отдавил ему ногу. 

— А ты неплохо устроился, — прокомментировал Куро, оценив наличие в шкафу пары позабытых футонов. 

— Да, здесь было удобно, пока ты не влез. 

— Не жадничай.

Вдвоём в шкафу было тесно, и некоторое время они тихо пихались, пытаясь уместиться получше, но всё равно закончили прижатыми друг к другу. 

— Какой смысл прятаться вместе? — проворчал Кенма, раздосадованный тем, что теперь не получалось нормально пристроить приставку.

Строго говоря, вообще никак не получалось, если он не готов был буквально тыкаться в неё носом, конечно. 

— Уж точно лучше, чем вообще не прятаться, — возразил Куро.

Кенма чувствовал у себя на лбу его тёплое дыхание, чуть шевелившее волосы. А также упиравшиеся в ноги колени, локоть возле бока и твёрдую как стену грудь перед собой. И про «не прятаться», кстати, была здравая идея. 

— Тогда я, пожалуй, и не буду, — сказал Кенма и завозился, намереваясь выбраться из шкафа наружу. 

Не так уж он и хотел играть в эти прятки изначально. 

— Тише! — Куро внезапно перехватил его и резко прижал к себе. — Идут.

Откуда-то снаружи послышались негромкие шаги, и они оба невольно затаили дыхание. Но шаги проследовали мимо, и всё снова затихло. 

— Не души меня, — пропыхтел Кенма куда-то в ворот футболки Куро, и тот немедля его отпустил. — Дурацкая игра. 

— Да ладно, забавно, — в темноте было не видно, но в голосе Куро ясно слышалась улыбка. — Как будто в детство назад вернулся.

Скоротать вечер тренировочного лагеря за игрой в прятки предложил Шибаяма, и все на удивление согласились. Кенма, правда, хотел отказаться, но Куро сказал «давай-давай», и Кенма решил, что сыграет один раз, чтобы от него отстали. Старый корпус небольшой гостиницы, в котором остановился их клуб, вообще располагал ко всяким подобным затеям, и Кенма предрекал ещё как минимум ночь страшных историй, до того как они отсюда уедут.

Где-то вдали послышался возглас — довольно-таки возмущённый — а затем смех. 

— Тору нашли, — прокомментировал Кенма. 

— Странно, что не Льва, — хмыкнул Куро. — Я думал, он первый кандидат на выбывание. 

Он завозился: 

— Твоя приставка впивается мне в бок. 

— Это потому что ты меня зажал. Мне теперь не поиграть нормально. 

— Ну извини, — раскаяние звучало даже почти искренне.

Кенма вздохнул, кое-как высвободил приставку и переложил её себе за голову, в самый угол. 

— Вот. 

— Спасибо.

Из-за того что их было двое, шкаф постепенно заполнялся тёплой, какой-то пододеяльной духотой, которая вроде и раздражает, но в то же время не хочется из неё вылезать, потому как мир снаружи холоден и недружелюбен. Атмосфера эта побуждала залениться и расслабиться, растечься всем телом, и Кенма не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться. В конце концов, какая разница, можно и полежать здесь, пока их не отыщут. Вряд ли это будет долго, а даже если и будет, то он всё равно уже успел найти комфортное положение. И Куро больше не казался таким твёрдым и неудобным: они как-то незаметно для себя успели притереться друг к другу, совпасть телами, найти такую позу, в которой никто никому ни на что не давил и нигде не пережимал. Поэтому Кенма мысленно махнул рукой и пустил всё на самотёк.

Кажется, сейчас они с Куро были ближе, чем когда-либо вообще. Ну, может, за исключением пары случаев из детства с совместными ночёвками, когда они во сне подкатывались друг к дружке в поисках тепла. Близость эта рождала странное, слабое, но вполне отчётливое волнение под кожей. Кенма в принципе не любил близких контактов с людьми и старался их избегать. Куро, конечно, многое прощалось, но тот сам обычно придерживался одобренной Кенмой дистанции, и потому нынешние ощущения были внове. 

Кенма лежал, практически утыкаясь носом Куро в шею и настолько вплотную, что мог почувствовать его сердцебиение: ровный, сильный, завораживающий ритм. Рука Кенмы устроилась у Куро на боку, поднимаясь и опускаясь в такт дыханию, их ноги удобно переплелись, и в целом всё это было… приятно. Действительно приятно, как с удивлением понял Кенма. Уютно даже. Ладонь Куро лежала у Кенмы между лопаток, и он рассеянно водил большим пальцем из стороны в сторону, поглаживая. Эта лёгкая ласка тоже была приятной, хотелось подставиться ей сильнее. Кенма вдруг осознал, что, с его привычкой избегать прикосновений, почти никто и никогда не касался его именно ласково, только мама, да и то последний раз довольно давно.

— Как думаешь, всех найдут? — лениво спросил Куро, и Кенма почти поймал губами вибрацию его горла. 

Кенма невольно облизнул губы.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Шохея, может быть, нет. 

— Хммм…

Куро, чувствовалось, всё больше расслаблялся, и Кенма подумал, что тот так заснёт — неудивительно, конечно, после целого дня тренировок. Ещё он подумал, что, пожалуй, хочет Куро обнять. Просто попробовать, как это бывает, когда ничто не действует на нервы и не тянет вырваться поскорее. Вряд ли Куро будет против, ведь так? Медленно, внутренне замирая, готовый в любой момент отступить, Кенма скользнул руками дальше, заключая Куро в объятия и очень надеясь, что тот ни о чём не спросит. Но Куро лишь глубоко вздохнул в ответ и прижал Кенму к себе чуть крепче. Пару минут ещё Кенма настороженно ждал, а затем тоже расслабился, полностью погрузившись в ощущения. По всему выходило, что обниматься с Куро ему нравилось. Наверное, это стоило обдумать, но сейчас Кенме было лень и слишком клонило в сон.

Проснулся Кенма всё так же в темноте, переплетённый с Куро руками и ногами. Он не помнил, в какой момент отключился, но судя по тому, что он чувствовал себя достаточно выспавшимся, у него была догадка, сколько прошло времени. И это было довольно странно, потому что не могли же их с Куро не найти. Все бросили играть на полпути? Пришёл тренер и разогнал всех спать? Или всё же Кенме показалось, и времени прошло всего чуть-чуть? В любом случае нужно было вылезти и проверить. Однако вставать не хотелось, тем более когда Куро так тепло сопел в макушку. И Кенма ещё довольно долго лежал, решая: всё-таки подняться или ну его, просто дотянуться до приставки хотя бы. В итоге, справедливо рассудив, что если их с Куро ещё не ищут с криками, то время терпит, Кенма вытянул одну руку и стал шарить в поисках приставки. Та всё никак не находилась, и в конце концов он своей вознёй потревожил Куро. Тот вздохнул и пошевелился, тоже просыпаясь. Попробовал приподняться.

— Мы в шкафу, — пояснил Кенма, не дожидаясь вопроса. 

— Но поче… а-а-а, — видимо, Куро вспомнил про прятки. — Мы вырубились, получается? 

— Угу. 

— И нас ещё не нашли? 

— Наверное, — Кенма пожал плечами, насколько мог сделать это лёжа. — Но вообще, мне кажется, уже утро.

Куро ненадолго замолк, наверное, прислушиваясь к себе. 

— Но почему тогда мы до сих пор в шкафу? 

— Есть несколько вариантов, но проще пойти и выяснить.

Похоже, остаться лежать здесь, пока их не хватятся, больше не было одним из вариантов. Кенма испытал на удивление острое сожаление, когда Куро выпустил его из объятий и потянулся открыть дверцу шкафа.

Вылезая, Куро довольно звучно треснулся головой о верхнюю полку и сдавленно выругался. 

— Осторожно, — сказал Кенма, выбираясь следом.

Куро потирал затылок и морщился, в окно сочились рассветные сумерки, тело ещё окутывало тепло совместного сна, и в целом жизнь казалась на удивление сносной для столь раннего часа. 

— Надо хоть узнать, сколько сейчас времени, — Куро почти прочитал мысли Кенмы. 

Он широко зевнул и потянулся, ещё по-домашнему мягкий и помятый, но под этим уже постепенно проступала его обычная острая дневная бодрость. Волосы Куро были растрёпаны сильнее обычного, футболка задралась, обнажая полоску живота, и Кенме нелогично подумалось, что Куро, в общем-то, хорошо выглядит даже в таком «неприглаженном» виде.

Куро перехватил его взгляд. 

— Что?

Кенма и сам не мог бы сказать, почему он так завис, глядя на Куро, поэтому только пожал плечами. 

— Пойдём поищем живых, — Куро встряхнулся и направился к выходу из комнаты. — И там где-то должны давать завтрак.

Оказалось, что до общей побудки оставалось всего минут пять, поэтому они с Куро забрали свои мыльные принадлежности и поспешили к свободным пока умывальникам, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок до извечной утренней толкотни. В общую комнату они возвращались уже против потока заспанных лиц, и застали в ней только Кая и Яку. Куро окинул этих двоих взглядом сквозь прищур. 

— Мы с Кенмой всю ночь провели в шкафу, — протянул он, — и что-то мне подсказывает, что не потому, что нас слишком сложно было найти.

— Мы вас нашли, — с улыбкой сказал Кай, — но будить не стали. 

— Ага, — Яку вообще сверкал ухмылкой во все тридцать два. — Вы так мило и уютно обнимались, что жалко было трогать.

Кенма почувствовал, как стремительно теплеют щёки, и постарался стать как можно более незаметным. Судя по сопению стоявшего рядом Куро, тот усиленно подбирал слова. 

— Фото можете посмотреть в общей группе, — добил Яку.

Куро захрипел. 

— Какого?! Я тебя прибью!

Красный как рак, он шагнул было вперёд, но Яку на помощь пришёл Кай, вклинившийся между ними. 

— Он шутит, Куроо. 

— А ну покажи телефон, шутник! 

— Облезешь. И вообще я не говорил, что сам фотографировал.

Кенма поспешно ретировался в сторону от разгоревшегося конфликта и тихо понадеялся, что про фото действительно была шутка. Проверять общую группу он малодушно не стал.

Впрочем, Куро бушевал недолго, похоже, поверив или, что вернее, проверив слова про шутку. И через некоторое время с любопытством спросил:

— Всех в итоге нашли? 

— Кроме Фукунаги. Он так и не признался, где прятался.

Куро оглянулся на Кенму и с улыбкой приподнял бровь, отдавая должное верности его прогноза. С точки зрения Кенмы, ничего удивительного тут не было, это был самый вероятный вариант.

Самого же Кенму больше занимало другое. Было странно, но теперь, после ночи объятий, Кенме как будто недоставало частички того тепла, и возвращение к прежней дистанции ощущалось некомфортным. Что с этим делать, было не совсем понятно. Кенма точно не мог представить себя говорящим Куро что-то вроде «трогай меня чаще», да он скорее бы язык проглотил, чем сказал такое. Ещё можно было подождать: либо это состояние пройдёт, либо есть вероятность, Куро что-то заметит и догадается сам. Поразмыслив, Кенма остановился на промежуточном варианте. Говорить он ничего не стал, но, когда они сели передохнуть между тренировками, Кенма устроился к Куро ближе обычного. Быстрый внимательный взгляд в его сторону показал, что жест не остался незамеченным. Кенма очень постарался унять волнение, чтобы выглядеть как обычно. Что-то новое начиналось между ним и Куро. Это пугало и одновременно заставляло трепетать от предвкушения.


	2. Последствия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, к чему всё привело.

Они не обсуждали изменившийся уровень близости между ними, и Кенма был за это благодарен, потому что не знал, как о таком говорить. Просто уменьшилась, почти сойдя на нет, дистанция, стало больше прикосновений, которые иногда даже переходили в объятия. Ненавязчивые, лёгкие, как будто сами собой разумеющиеся. То, как быстро Кенма к этому привыкал, его почти пугало, но отказаться не было сил. Кенме нравилось. Он просто не хотел об этом думать. Он подумает — потом, когда окончательно привыкнет и будет готов. 

Вот и сейчас: они лежали на кровати, Куро листал журнал, а Кенма лениво лазал в интернете и почти задремал, подкатившись Куро под бок. И Куро его обнял, спокойно и естественно, словно они всегда так делали. Словно это было правильно. И Кенма больше не мог вспомнить, почему нет. Ему было тепло, хорошо и удобно, нравилось чувствовать знакомый запах, слышать знакомое дыхание где-то над макушкой, улавливать рядом знакомое биение сердца. И лёгкое волнение внутри тоже уже становилось знакомым и приятным, оно прокатывалось по телу мягкими волнами, звало стать ещё ближе, прижаться ещё теснее. 

Шея Куро была всего в каких-то миллиметрах от губ Кенмы, он даже ощущал тепло кожи и никак не мог отделаться от глупой диковатой мысли, какая она на вкус. Желание попробовать было таким навязчивым, что Кенма в конце концов ему поддался. Чувствуя себя как во сне, он высунул кончик языка и коротко, очень быстро лизнул. Куро застыл, весь напрягся, пальцы его руки, до того расслабленно лежавшей у Кенмы на спине, судорожно сгребли кенмину лопатку. Кенма услышал, как за считанные секунды сердечный ритм Куро разгоняется в несколько раз, и ему вторит участившиеся дыхание. Лицо опалило невыносимым жаром, захотелось сей же миг провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не возвращаться обратно. На что Кенма рассчитывал? Что Куро не заметит? О чём он вообще думал?! Кенма лежал, умирая от стыда и ощущая, как его собственное сердце вторит сердцу Куро. И в то же время понимая: Куро не всё равно и не противно, иначе он бы уже что-нибудь сказал или отстранился хотя бы. Но Куро, взволнованный до предела, молчал, по-прежнему обнимая Кенму, и это значило… значило… 

— Не могу больше, — вдруг хрипло, почти страдальчески выдохнул Куро, и одним движением опрокинул Кенму на спину, нависая над ним.

Лицо Куро до самой шеи заливал румянец, глаза были чёрные и абсолютно сумасшедшие, грудь ходила ходуном. Он смотрел на Кенму не отрываясь, и тот тоже не в силах был отвести взгляд, не мог даже отвернуться, и только плавился от жара, охватившего, кажется, всё тело. 

— Останови меня, если ты против, — сказал Куро, и Кенма понял, что он наклоняется к его губам.

Сердце забилось совсем дико, как пойманная птица, и Кенма забыл как двигаться и только приоткрыл рот Куро навстречу, а через секунду они уже целовались так, будто ждали этого всю жизнь, сталкиваясь зубами и языками, вцепившись друг в друга изо всех сил. Куро стонал Кенме в рот, и Кенма вторил ему, неспособный сдержаться, ошеломлённый силой обрушившихся на него чувств и ощущений. Тело резко переполнилось болезненно-сильным возбуждением, от которого кружилась голова. А потом Куро притёрся к нему бёдрами раз, другой, и Кенма почувствовал, как он длинно содрогается, ещё и ещё, и понял, что это значит, и понимание сорвало за грань его самого.

Дрожащие, они распростёрлись на сбитом покрывале, и Куро даже не сразу сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы не давить на Кенму. Возбуждение постепенно рассеивалось, и вместе с тем возвращалось восприятие реальности. Кенма сел, с трудом управившись с подрагивавшими руками и ногами. Куро рядом лежал лицом в подушку, и уши у него были алые-алые, а спина напряжена так, что все мышцы выделялись — хоть сейчас в анатомический атлас. Кенма молчал. Он не знал, что делать, что говорить. Это было… это нужно было переварить. Но Куро, похоже, надумал что-то своё, потому что произнёс с глухим надрывом: 

— Извини. 

— Ты дурак? — искренне спросил Кенма.

Затем подумал и легонько добавил Куро по затылку. Жёсткие вихры приятно пощекотали костяшки.

Потом они снова долго молчали, и было видно, как Куро постепенно расслабляется, успокаиваясь. 

— И когда ты?.. — первым нарушил тишину Кенма, которого слегка терзало любопытство. 

— Хрен знает, — ответил Куро после паузы. — Не могу понять. Давно. А ты? 

— Наверное, с того шкафа в тренировочном лагере.

Куро повернул голову, наконец вновь показывая лицо. Половину лица. Под его взглядом Кенма опять почувствовал, что краснеет. Он отвернулся и принялся комкать в пальцах покрывало, ощущая себя донельзя неловко. Куро зашевелился и тоже сел. 

— Я как-то не так всё думал, — со вздохом сказал он. 

— А как? 

— Ну, начинают обычно с признаний. А не сразу с… — он смущённо хмыкнул. 

— Мне понравилось, — сказал Кенма, и это признание стоило ему определённых усилий, хоть и было констатацией очевидного.

Куро снова вздохнул, но теперь с совсем иной интонацией. 

— И что теперь? 

— Для начала я бы переоделся, — Кенма поморщился, ощущая липкость в штанах. Не выдержал и покосился на Куро: краска с лица у того ещё не сошла, но выглядел он уже куда увереннее. — А потом посмотрим.

Кенма не высчитывал вероятности, но, тем не менее, был вполне убеждён, что в итоге они отлично со всем разберутся.


End file.
